Heartland The Unexpected engagement
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Seventeen year old Amy Fleming, lives at Heartland. But, a couple of days later, her father had died. Tragic hit Amy. Until Lou, Scott, Ty and Marion have a secret that Amy doesn't know about. Was it an engagement secret? Has somebody else died?
1. Chapter 1

**Heartland: The unexpected engagement**

**Chapter one**

Thirteen year old, Amy Fleming, walked down her driveway to Hearltand.

A place where the scars from the past can be healed, a place where frightened and abused horses live to trust again.

As she walked down the path, Marion Fleming, barged out of the barn door. Tears running down her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Amy asked running to her.

Marion cleared her throat."Dad, died..."

Amy gasped."Why?"

"Remember how he was at the store to get the horses some treats?" Marion asked; Amy nodded."He had a heartache..."

---------------

A few days after the tragic death, Amy found herself working with the horses again. Why did my dad have to die? Amy asked herself. Why always does the worse things happen in my life?

Amy was grooming Midnight, an all-black Tennessee Walking horse, who had came to Heartland because, he was traumatized of traffic.

She completely had forgotton that she was grooming him when he began to scratch his hooves on the ground.

"Easy, boy," Amy said."I'm groomin' yea."

That's when Ty Baldwin walked in the stables.

"Up so early?" He asked me.

Amy looked into his honey hazled eyes.

"I... uh, went to bed early last night--" Amy knew that Ty knew that she was lying.

"Couldn't sleep could you?" He interupted.

Amy shook her head.

"Your dad was an amazing guy you know." Ty said.

Amy couldn't handle it any longer."Ty, can you just be quiet! I really don't want to talk about my father right now, okay!? Just leave me alone!" With that, she stomped out of the barn leaving Ty to take care of Midnight.

Amy walked into the house and saw her mother in her office. Writing checks, emailing people about there services, making sure the depts are paid. Amy walked into her room instead, fusterated. She shut the door, and kicked it as hard as she could.

"I hate my life!" She screamed.

Then she heard a knock on her door. She really didn't want company right now. She just wanted to be alone and think.

"Amy? It's Lou. Can you open the door and talk to me please?" Lou asked in a sweet voice.

Amy gave up, and let Lou in. She had Holly in her arms. Holly looked all around Amy's room and saw the horse poster's on her wall. Then she looked at her desk. All horse figures, were there.

"Horsie!" Holly squeled. She struggled in Lou's arms wanting to play in Amy's stuff.

"No, honey. That's Amy's toys." Lou said.

Then Holly started screaming. And crying, and kicking Lou.

"Hey, stop that--" Amy interupted Lou.

"No, it's okay. She can play in here." Amy said.

Lou put her down and Holly walked over to Amy's bed, and played with her stuffed animal horses. Amy was surprised that she loved horses just like her and Lou did. Her dad, Scott-- also Lou's husband, is a vet and travels around like's horses to, so I guess Holly liking horses isn't a surprise at all-- she's a smart kid for her age-- her age of three years old.

"Amy, what's wrong? I heard you kicking your door. You woke up, Holly." Lou said. But it sounded like she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry, Lou... It was just that Ty... he was talking about... d-dad." Amy sighed. She put her hands over her face, covering them."He doesn't understand."

"Not unless you tell him how you feel, Amy. Nobody will know, and they can't help you if you don't tell anybody." Lou said, keeping an eye on Holly.

"I'll tell you." Amy sighed surrendering."I was really close to dad... I mean, he was my best friend. Do you know what it's like to lose a best friend? It's like a piece of your heart is missing."

Lou nodded in understanding."Yes. That's exactly how I feel. I mean, dad was the one who didn't like Scott at first, but then as Scott came over more and dad new how he acted around me... Scott was basically, his best guy friend."

Amy nodded. She remembered last Christmas, that he almost got into a fight with Scott Trewin, because he was holding hands with Lou. But on New Years Day, he started to like Scott. Scott wasn't a bad guy at all. He treats Lou and Holly, equally. And Amy was proud to be his sister-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Back at the barn, Amy went over to Midnight's stall.

"Sorry, boy." Amy appologized. How could she have left him there with Ty? Should she appologize to Ty him? Has she been a real jerk?

Amy found him in the schooling ring, training Moonlight. Moonlight was an Appaloosa mare who came from the farm called Lucky Hooves. Moonlight came to Heartland because she was scared of jump's. Everytime her owner tried to jump her in the compition, she'd either rear or buck him off. Her owner, Mike Herris, was coming to Heartland today to check on Moonlight.

"What time is Mike suppose to be coming?" Amy asked Ty as she walked into the training ring.

"One-thirty," Ty said bitterly.

Amy sighed."Ty, I'm sorry about the way I acted... I was just mad and upset..."

Ty just looked at her like he had never seen her in his lifetime.

"Oh.. it's uhh okay." Ty said.

Annoyed, Amy walked away.

In the pasture, Amy's permanent horse SpindleBerry, galloped up to her by the fence. He was always happy to see her. Why shouldn't he be? Amy stroked his neck. His fur was nice and soft.

"Your the only one who seems to understand me, Spindle." Amy sighed."Why is Ty acting like this? It's like he has a secret he doesn't want to tell me."

That's when a car pulled up the driveway. Mike Herris was here.

"Be right back, Spindle." Amy told her pony. She jogged off to the lot.

"Hi," Mike said as he got out of the car."It's a beautiful day, no? And the horses look so happy and healthy."

"Not all of them are." Amy informed."But, Ty and I are working on it."

Mike smiled."How are you?"

Amy nodded."Better. How about you?"

"Busy. My wife's at home on the ranch watering the crops. She's doing good." Mike said.

Amy smiled."Want to go see Moonlight?"

------------------

Amy lead Mike into the barn. He looked around and smiled; he was always in a happy mood. What made him so happy? Was it his wife? Was it that his horse was getting treated?

Amy let Mike go into the schooling ring first.

"Moonlight!" Mike said. He jogged over to his mare."How are you girl?"

"She's doing great." Ty said."She can finally walk over poles on the ground. It's a start. She'll get there though."

"Thanks so much for your help." Mike said to Ty.

"Don't thank me," Ty said."Amy, did most of his training."

Mike turned to Amy."Thank-you so much! My wife is going to be pleased."

"You know she's welcome to come to Heartland anytime. You too. I bet you that Moon will be jumping over jumps before you know it." Amy said.

Mike nodded."I asked other stables if they could help her, but when they tried they failed. They couldn't even let Moonie walk over poles that's how scared or terrified she was. Poor girl."

"Do you know any of her past? Like the first time she was scared of jumps?" Amy asked.

Mike shook his head."I bought her when she was a filly. She was scared of jumps then. Maybe if I look at home in my desk, I can probably find the past owners. I could ask them, and tell you."

------------------------

After the evening chores, Ty and Amy went inside the house.

Lou was feeding Holly a banana. Marion was finishing up making lunch for all of them. Everybody was busy with something at Heartland.

"Mom, Mike Harris came over today to check on Moonlight. He said that if he looks he can find his past owners and ask why she's scared of jumps."

"Great!" Marion said."Did you and Ty finish with the horses?"

Ty nodded."Just Ginger has to be taken out for her daily trail ride."

Amy nodded too in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

As Amy was riding Ginger, and Ty was riding Berry, nobody said a word. Amy felt a pain of guilt. Should she just apalogize, forgive and forget? Could this really ruin they're friendship?

"Ty..." Amy said looking over the horse's ears.

"Yes?" Ty asked, looking at her.

"I'm really sorry... you know, the way I've been acting... it's not like me. I'm just to sensitive about the accident." Amy sighed; feeling much better.

Ty smiled. "It's okay, I understand how your feeling."

Amy looked at him confusingly. "What?"

"My mother never liked me. She was mean to me when I was younger. She said that she wished she had a daughter instead of me..." Ty sighed, then continued. "She said to either pick horses or her."

"Who'd you pick?" Amy asked gently.

"You know the answer..." Ty sighed. "I just wished that she got along with me. You know like how other moms are nice with there kids. And actuall loves them. It's funny how everyones different."

Ty was right. It was funny. Amy felt bad for Ty. He had a rougher life than Amy did, and she was the one who was being sensitive, and being... rude?

Ginger got annoyed. She wanted to trot.

"Want to trot?" Amy asked; turning to Ty.

Ty shrugged. "Sure."

"That'll cheer you up!" Amy said.

Amy gently kicked Ginger on her sides, and she emmidiately, trotted. It felt like Amy was flying. But, when Amy turned around, Ty vanished into the forest.

"Ty?" Amy called.

"Ty?" She called louder.

No answer.

She felt a pain in her stomach; she was alone. Alone... with her horse... no one to hear her screams. Then, behind her she heard a growl. Amy's eyes widened. Could it be?

She turned her horse around and saw a wolf.

Amy gasped; then screamed, "Ty! Ty! Help!"

No answer.

The wolf just stood there. Staring at her. Amy stood still to. What should she do? She couldn't do anything... what could she do? All she could hear was her own deap breathing.

"Ginger! No, no!" Amy said as she threw her arms over Ginger's neck.

Ginger reared. Her whinny was more like a scream. Ty could have heard that! As soon as Ginger got on her hooves, she galloped the other way. Fast as the wind.

Amy just remembered she had her cell phone! She could call Ty! Being careful so that she wouldn't fall off. She reached for her phone, and dialed Ty's number.

As soon as he answered, Amy lost her balanced and fell from her horse. She gasped as her body hit the ground and her horse galloped deaper and deaper to what lays within the forest.

"Hello?" Ty asked through the phone.

"Ty?" Amy breathed. "I need your help!"  
"W-what d-do y-you-"

Amy looked at her phone. She was losing service. "Ty! Please! Listen to me! I'm being chased by a wolf I don't think I can make it!"

Confused, Ty got back on his horse.

"Let's go, Berry! Amy needs our help!" He said.

He couldn't risk Amy like that. At full speed, he galloped into the woods and saw the wolf that Amy was talking about. The wolf was all white, and was staring at Amy. Amy was on the ground. Not moving... just looking at the wolf.

Where was Ginger? Has she run off into the woods? Amy! Ty made Berry rear, scaring the wolf. The wolf growled, and Berry whinnied on top of her lungs as she reared. The wolf cried, and ran away.

As soon as Berry was on her hooves Ty jumped down and ran to Amy.

"Amy!" He called, kneeling on the side of her. "Are you okay?"

No answer.


End file.
